Jurassic Halkeginia
by ChaliceJoker
Summary: Rexy takes the time to look over the kingdom she has been at the top of for her entire life after a grueling battle with the Indominus Rex. Letting out a triumphant roar, a strange portal opens to her. Where will her curiosity take her? Why, Halkeginia of course! One-shot.


It was finally over.

Battered and bleeding, Rexy watched the waves as the shadows of the monstrous Mosasaurus and that _thing_ disappear into the depths. Never had Rexy ever encountered such a monstrosity and she knew it couldn't be allowed to live. That creature _dared_ to challenge her and take over her kingdom but it lost in the end.

Still, Rexy knew she had been outmatched. For a moment, she had been resigned to her fate after 25 long years of life. But she realized her kingdom was also home to her subjects. They may later be her next meal, but they were a part of her territory nonetheless. That's why she accepted the help of a little dinosaur in taking down her foe, even though she had slaughtered many in her lifetime.

Rexy looked down at the lone raptor that saved her life one last time before limping away into the night to mend her wounds.

…

The next morning, Rexy climbed the ruins of the humans' constructions until she reached the top. What she saw was amazing. Her entire kingdom could be seen to last detail: The ruins of the humans' structures, the flying dinosaurs soaring through the sky, large grass eaters feeding in the plains, and even the large Mosasaurus leaping out of the water for another meal. The forests stretched for miles and the sounds of raptors and other animals resounded from them. These tranquil sounds made it clear to Rexy that things were right again without chaos by that formidable beast.

Her kingdom was hers once more and she knew how to make it clear to the world.

" **GRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Suddenly, a large green shape appeared in front of her as she finished. It was mesmerizing with its swirling shapes and mysteriousness. Rexy sniffed at it and was surprised to smell the familiar scents of humans and nature coming from it. She poked her head ever so slightly at it and found no danger. Without any more hesitation, Rexy curiously but cautiously walked in it.

…

" **I beg of you… My Servant that exists in the vast universe… Heed my call, I wish from the bottom of my heart… Answer to my guidance and appear!"**

When Louise finished chanting, she waved her wand one last time before a large explosion rocked the air. The students coughed and hacked as they waved the dust out of their faces while hurling insults at her.

"I knew this would happen!"

"Still a Zero, Always a Zero!"

"Are you trying to kill us, Louise!?" Kirche coughed.

"I-I just messed up a little!" Louise explained as she rubbed dirt from her eyes. There had to be some mistake. She was certain that she followed the spell exactly how it should have been cast. How could she screw even this up? This was her last chance to prove herself as a mage. To think it would end up like this… No, this couldn't be happening!

Suddenly, the other familiars were acting up and cowered behind their masters. As the students tried to calm down their familiars and figure out the reason for their restlessness, a loud growling noise silenced them all. Louise looked to where her summoning circle was and saw a _big_ silhouette beyond the dust. Could it be she managed to summon a familiar? All who were present stayed silent as the dust cleared. First they were met enormous clawed feet, then legs that had to have been taller than the school, an equally large tail, and then the creature's face.

Its thick neck had several large and small scars on both sides and its huge maw flashed sharp, white teeth. Two small golden eyes stared intently at Louise as if they were trying to figure out what she was since she wasn't moving.

This beast was _monstrous._

"W-Wha… What did you just summon, Louise?" Kirche asked weakly due to being extremely frightened by the creature's appearance and size.

"Some kind of… lizard I guess!" Louise replied. She immediately regretted answering back as the creature snarled at her.

The crowd covered their ears as the beast let out a deafening roar. Some students were already frightened and began to run away. Those that stayed had their wands ready to put the creature down.

"Ms Valliere, complete the ritual!" Mr. Colbert yelled. Louise froze. She had to get close kiss _that_? Every fiber of her being begged her not to but something in the back of her mind was driving her to. She had done it. She had summoned a familiar, a large and powerful one at that if its roar was any indication. To give up now after coming so far would be an insult to her family and a waste of her efforts. No, she must do it!

…

When the dust cleared, Rexy did not expect to find herself surrounded by so many humans. They circled around her like raptors that thought they could challenge her. Believing this to be the case, Rexy let out one of her roars to scare them off. Some of them did while others stayed. She looked down near her feet to find one of the frail humans facing her alone. Was this the leader of the pack? No, she could easily smell her fear. It looked far too young as well, so why? Rexy decided to observe the young human for now while keeping an eye on the others. One wrong move and she'll simply devour them all.

"Pentagram that rules the five powers, bless this creature and make it my familiar!" Rexy heard the human say in their strange noises that they used to communicate. Then the human did something Rexy did not expect: The human actually touched her. Confused, Rexy looked down at her before deciding that she had allowed the human to live long enough. She was about to open her mouth to eat the human whole when a burning sensation could be felt on her neck near her new scars. Rexy bellowed and writhed as she desperately tried to fight off the pain. What did this weak human just do to her!? This hurt almost as much as when she fought that white beast. With the pain becoming too much to bear, Rexy's world went black and she crumpled to the ground.

 **A/N:** **Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of updates. I finished high school earlier this month so I was busy with that plus after school plans and what not. Once summer hit I was hit with massive laziness and writer's block so my schedule at the moment mostly consists of League of Legends and sleep. I just saw Jurassic World not too long ago and was inspired to do this little one shot. I went all fanboy mode when Rexy hit the scene and I just had an inspiration to write again. I've already started on the next chapter for Shining Swordsman of Halkeginia and I hope to get it out by the end of the month.**

 **Of course, if you guys liked this little one shot then I could continue but this was mainly just a way for me to vent my fanboyness after seeing Jurassic World. As always, reviews are appreciated and I'll see you next time when I pump out another chapter featuring your favorite knight.**


End file.
